MAKE A WISH
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Dunia tenten berubah drastis sejak kemunculan seorang pemuda tampan dikamarnya dan memberikannya sebuah harapan untuk dikabulkan. "Aku Neji, Angel First Class, lisensi tak terbatas, kuberi satu permintaan apapun itu" 'OH KAMISAMAA.. AKU SUDAH GILAA.. AKU SEPERTI ALADIN DAN LAMPU WASIATNYA.. HAHAHAAA...' Jerit batin Tenten mulai frustasi.
1. chapter 1

**MAKE A WISH**

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari Komik

Ah!My Goddess

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Summary :

Dunia Tenten berubah drastis sejak kemunculan seorang pemuda tampan dikamarnya dan memberikannya sebuah harapan untuk dikabulkan.

"Aku Neji, Angel First Class, lisensi tak terbatas, kuberi satu permintaan apapun itu"

'OH KAMISAMAA.. AKU SUDAH GILAA.. AKU SEPERTI ALADIN DAN LAMPU WASIATNYA.. HAHAHAAA...' Jerit batin Tenten mulai frustasi.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

Happy reading~

-000-

Seorang gadis duduk di apartemennya dan melihat sekeliling. Perutnya terasa lapar membuatnya beranjak menuju dapur mencari persediaan makanan. Diluar tengah hujan dan rasanya malas bila harus keluar rumah hanya untuk semangkuk ramen. Gadis itu mendekati teleponnya dan berencana memesan beberapa buah Ichiruka Ramen. Sambil mencari-cari buku teleponnya tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana ku taruh buku teleponnya ya?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menelepon.

Segera telepon mulai berdering dan sebuah suara menjawab di ujung telepon.

"Selamat datang di saluran angel line, aku akan bersamamu sebentar lagi."

"Apa, nomor salah sambung," kata Tenten dan hendak menutup telepon saat tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menguasainya. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, dengan tanda aneh di wajahnya keluar dari teleponnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian aneh dan cahaya menyilaukan terlihat menunjukkan ketampanannya.

Tenten tidak bisa menahan tatapannya, baginya dia seperti malaikat tapi segera naluri shinobinya masuk.

Pemuda itu selesai keluar dari telepon dan tersenyum, "Hai saya Neji, Angel tingkat pertama, unlimi ... wahaaa." Dia berkata saat Tenten membanting tubuhnya ke tanah dengan kunai di tangan.

Gadis itu menempelkan pisau ke lehernya dan menatap matanya dengan marah, "Siapa kau dan bagaimana bisa masuk ke apartemenku?"

"Hei.. bisakah kau jauhkan benda ini.." Neji mendorong pisau itu menjauh dari lehernya.

"Jawab aku." Tenten mendesak. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Mmm.. bisakah kita bicara dengan tenang?" Kata Neji seraya menatap gadis di atas tubuhnya.

"Jika kau mau melepaskanku, aku akan memberi tahumu" Dia bergumam. "Tapi, aku tak keberatan bila kita bicara dengan posisi sekarang, lebih menyenangkan.. hehehee" tambah pemuda itu dengan seringai diwajahnya. Menyebabkan wajah Tenten merah merona. Tenten bangkit dan menjauhkan kunai di lehernya tapi masih bersikap waspada.

"Siapa kau?." Tanya Tenten sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bicara," perintahnya kunai masih di tangan

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi..," kata Neji sambil berdiri, "Aku Neji, Angel First Class, lisensi tak terbatas."

"Seorang Angel?" Kata Tenten dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ya benar."

"Aku juga.." Pemuda itu merasa risih, "Aku keluar dari telepon."

"Intinya aku di sini untuk mengabulkan semua permintaanmu"Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Mengapa kau memberiku sebuah permintaan? " tanya Tenten sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"karena kau adalah orang terpilih yang memiliki kehidupan yang menyakitkan, tapi kau tidak pernah menyerah," katanya saat dia mengingat apa yang telah dia baca di arsipnya. "Jadi, kau merasa menginginkan sesuatu, uang, kekuatan, kehancuran dunia, apa pun."

Tenten menatapnya dan bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak berbohong. "Apa kau serius?" kata Tenten seakan tak percaya.

"Ya, apapun itu" Kata Neji.

'Oh kamisama.. apa karena selalu bergaul dengan Lee, aku jadi berhalusinasi ada jin aladin keluar dari telepon dan siap mewujudkan semua keinginanku?' batin gadis itu saat ia mendudukan diri di sofa sambil meremas kepalanya frustasi. "Aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang mengaku sebagai Angel, dan dia menawarkanku sebuah harapan."

"Oh, kurasa aku sudah mulai gila" kata tenten dan langsung pingsan.

-000-

"Oh kepalaku," kata Tenten sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tenten mengerjap menatap terpana melihat sosok pemuda tampan disampingnya. Neji menatapnya lembut.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya pemuda itu dan Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Mimpi yang indah" Kata Tenten sambil menutup matanya lagi. "Kuharap kau dan aku bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya.." kata Tenten tulus. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mulai mengelilingi Neji yang menyebabkan Tenten melompat menjauh darinya.

Cahaya menerobos ke Langit menciptakan lubang besar di atapnya, segera mereda dan dia berhenti bercahaya. Neji cepat bangkit dan turun hujan ke telepon dan memutar nomornya. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan cepat selama beberapa menit sebelum menggantungnya.

Neji tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Sepertinya keinginanmu telah dikabulkan, sekarang aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

Tenten mengangguk sebelum pingsan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

-TBC-

 _Lanjutt or delete? Review please..._


	2. chapter 2

**MAKE A WISH**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari Komik

Ah!My Goddess

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Summary :

Dunia Tenten berubah drastis sejak kemunculan seorang pemuda tampan dikamarnya dan memberikannya sebuah harapan untuk dikabulkan.

"Aku Neji, Angel First Class, lisensi tak terbatas, kuberi satu permintaan apapun itu"

'OH KAMISAMAA.. AKU SUDAH GILAA.. AKU SEPERTI ALADIN DAN LAMPU WASIATNYA.. HAHAHAAA...' Jerit batin Tenten mulai frustasi.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading~

-000-

Tenten terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya kesakitan, "Ugh.. Apa yang terjadi.." gumamnya sambil duduk.

"Apakah aku kelelahan sampai bermimpi aneh?"

"Itu bukan mimpi." Sebuah suara bariton berkata dari belakangnya, Tenten cepat berbalik dan melihat Neji berdiri di sana memberinya silau kematian.

"Oh sial." Pemuda itu menggeram kesal dan meraih kerah Tenten.

"Kau gadis bodoh mengapa kau mengharapkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu selamanya," teriak Neji didepan wajahnya.

"Maukah kau berhenti menggoncangku?"Kata Tenten saat ia mencoba keluar dari cengkeraman pemuda itu tapi tak bisa.

"Maksudku, Kau adalah orang pertama yang meneleponku dan sekarang aku terjebak diduniamu selamanya"Neji berkata sambil berhenti menggoyangkannya, segera tersadar dan mulai termenung. "Mengapa kau menginginkan itu, mengapa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu seperti uang.."

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya sambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan, aku benar-benar tidak berpikir ini akan menyedihkan untukmu."

"Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau, aku sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan" Kata Tenten datar berusaha menghibur pemuda itu. Neji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga dia menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah.. Permintaanmu sudah terkabul" gumamnya sambil menghibur. "Bersama denganmu, kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba..".

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya terima kasih." jawab Tenten. Pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan kecanggungan yang mulai terasa.

"Maaf aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu?"

"Oh maaf," katanya sambil bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya "Tenten, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Neji," jawabnya dan menjabat tangannya. Tenten tersenyum dan melihat sekeliling dan melihat apartemennya berantakan, juga ada lubang gantung di atapnya.

"Oh.. Heii" kata Tenten terkejut saat regu Anbu tiba-tiba menerobos jendelanya dan mengepung Neji dengan pedang ditangan mereka.

"Tenten-san kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Anbu yang bertopeng neko padanya.

Tenten menghela napas, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, "tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Lalu, apa cahaya yang menerobos atap Anda beberapa menit yang lalu?" Neko bertanya padanya.

Tenten menatapnya dan mendesah, "Jadi .." dia melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi sejak dia meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Saat dia menceritakan kisahnya Neko tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Pemuda yang duduk di lantai Tenten adalah seorang Angel dan datang ke sini untuk memberinya harapan, dan berharap dia akan tinggal bersamanya selamanya.

Setelah Tenten selesai Neko menatapnya dan berkata, "Apa itu yang benar-benar terjadi atau hanya khayalanmu semata?"

Tenten mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah, "Aku bersumpah tidak berbohong, dia adalah seorang Angel"

"Kalau begitu, Anda tidak keberatan jika kita membawanya ke Hokage dan bertanya padanya?" tanya neko padanya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Tenten berharap aku akan tinggal bersamanya selamanya, jadi aku harus selalu bersamanya setiap saat atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Kata Neji

"Yeah kau bisa jelaskan nanti didepan Hokage" kata Neko dan menarik Neji untuk berdiri. "Ayo pergi"

Saat mereka keluar dari apartemen Tenten, segumpal petir tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang celah antara Neko dan Neji. Mereka berdua melompat mundur dan Neji berjalan mendekat ke Tenten. "Lihat, sudah kubilang."

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," kata Neko hanya untuk meminta salah satu dari rekan-rekannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dia mengangguk dan pucat di bawah topengnya. "Sepertinya kalian berdua diinginkan di kantor Hokage."

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan memimpin Neji keluar dari pintu dan menuju ke menara Hokage. Dalam pikirannya meskipun dia takut, "Aku benar-benar tamat"

-000-

Neji dan Tenten berdiri di depan Tsunade. Neji mengenggam tangan Tenten erat dengan pedang dan pisau milik anbu di sekelilingnya.

Tsunade melihat ke arah pasangan itu dan menghela napas. Kenapa oh mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh sepertinya selalu terjadi? Dia sudah cukup pusing untuk menangani desa ini.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di apartemenmu?" kata Tsunade dan Tenten melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan sekali lagi apa yang telah terjadi sejak dia meninggalkan kantornya lebih awal hari itu. Tsunade mendengarkan dengan seksama. Begitu selesai, Tsunade menatapnya dengan putus asa.

"Apakah kau mabuk tadi malam? Itu adalah khayalan tingkat tinggi terbesar yang pernah ku dengar dan percayalah bahwa aku terlalu sering mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak berbohong Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade menghela napas "Kembali ke masalah yang ada, apakah kau bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang Angel?"

"Kecuali kau bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Angel atau kami terpaksa menahannya dan memastikan dia bukan ancaman untuk konoha."

Mata Neji melebar karena terkejut, 'Orang-orang ini paranoid.'

Neji berpikir dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan.

Tenten meraih tangannya dan meremasnya dengan tenang, "kau akan baik-baik saja, lakukan saja hal yang kau lakukan denganku tadi."

"Anda punya telepon di ruangan lain?"Tanya Pemuda itu dan Tsunade mengangguk.

Salah satu dari Anbu membawanya keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong sampai mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku.

"Telepon ada di meja sebelah kananmu."Kata Anbu dan Neji mengangguk terima kasih. Dia mengambil gagang telepon itu dan mulai masuk ke dalamnya, sangat mengejutkan Anbu. Segera telepon berdering di kantor Hokage dan Tsunade mengangkatnya hanya untuk menjatuhkannya saat dia melihat sebuah tangan keluar dari gagang telepon.

Tenten mendesah dan meraih tangan Neji keluar.

"Apakah itu cukup bukti untuk anda?" Neji bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Ini menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan tapi tidak membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang Angel." Kata Tsunade, sangat kecewa dengan pemuda itu.

"Tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan, aku bersedia membiarkanmu tinggal jika kau berjanji untuk tinggal di desa setiap saat."

"Aku berjanji." Neji berkata dengan tegas, dia lega bisa lepas. 'Orang-orang ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Mereka sepertinya bisa membunuh seseorang kapan saja' batin pemuda itu.

"Itu bagus, kau akan berada di bawah pengawasan Tenten," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Nikmati masa tinggalmu di Konoha."

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama" Kata Neji.

"Saya selamat."

Tiba-tiba Anbu melangkah ke kantor dan memberi hormat, "Hokage-sama ada masalah."

"Apa itu." Dia bertanya kepada Anbu.

"Sepertinya kompleks apartemen Tenten dibakar dan dibakar habis." Dia berkata.

Tenten menatap Anbu, "APA?" dia berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada kilat petir yang menimpa beberapa kabel tua yang menyebabkan kebakaran." Anbu mengatakan menyebabkan gadis itu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku?" Katanya sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Itu akan baik-baik saja." Neji berusaha menenangkan.

"Tentu, aku selalu bisa kembali ke apartemenku dan duduk di kamarku dan menangisi semua ini." kata Tenten dengan sinis.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu marah." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Aku punya tempat yang sempurna untuk kalian berdua."

"Benarkah?"kata Tenten terkejut.

"Iya ikut aku." Kata Tsunade dan bangkit dari kursinya.

-000-

"Ini dia" kata Tsunade saat mereka berdiri di depan kompleks Uchiha yang ditinggalkan. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

Tenten menatap kompleks itu dengan takjub, "Anda ingin kami tinggal di sini?"

Tsunade mengangguk, "Baik ini kuberikan padamu atau biarkan Haruno mengambil alih. Saya lebih memilihmu disini daripada mereka."

Tenten tersenyum dan memeluk Tsunade, "Terima kasih Hokage-sama"

Tsunade mencoba menenangkan kemarahannya dan memeluknya kembali, "Selamat datang."

Tenten menatap komplek itu dengan senyuman, 'Ya, aku akan tinggal di sebuah mansion ini' batin tenten saat mereka memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa mansion ini lama tak berpenghuni, banyak tanaman liar yang tumbuh di seluruh area halaman, saat memasuki rumah, ia melihat debu menutupi semuanya.

"Wow" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan saat mereka melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Ini akan banyak pembersihan." Kata Tenten dan Neji mengangguk setuju.

" Sebaiknya kita mulai, Kage Bushin."

Awan asap memenuhi udara dan saat asap menghilang, ada sepuluh klon Tenten. Mata Neji melebar saat melihat tiruannya. "Th ... tidak mungkin."

Dia tergagap saat melihat klonnya mulai bekerja.

Tenten berbalik untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Gadis itu mengatakan seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kau belum pernah melihat klon sebelumnya?"

"Aku membuat mereka dengan chakra."

"Chakra?" Neji bertanya bingung.

Tenten mengangguk, "Ya, Chakra, ini adalah kombinasi dari gerak fisik dan semua orang memilikinya. Shinobi sepertiku telah berlatih sejak usia muda untuk menggunakan chakra sehingga aku bisa membuat klon."

Neji terdiam sambil sesekali mengamati.

-000-

Rock lee berdiri di luar kompleks Uchiha dengan sebuah keranjang berisi kue yang dia buat bersama guy sensei. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa kompleks apartemen Tenten telah terbakar habis dan dia berharap tenten baik-baik saja. Dia senang mengetahui bahwa Tenten berada di kantor Hokage saat itu. Dia telah memanggang kue-kue itu dengan harapan bisa memberikannya pada tenten.

"Halo, Permisi..." Lee menjadi gugup, "Aku ... sedang mencari Tenten?" Saat dilihatnya pemuda tampan berpakaian aneh membuka pintu rumahnya.

Neji menatapnya, "Masuklah.." kata neji sambil berlalu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu tempat Tenten duduk di sofa.

"Hei Rock lee" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai.. Tenten-chan," katanya, "aku membawakanmu kue, aku dengar apa yang terjadi di apartemenmu jadi aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Tenten tersenyum dan mengambil keranjangnya, "Terima kasih Lee, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Syukurlah kau selamat Tenten, Terimakasih Kamisamaa..!!" Ungkap Lee berkaca-kaca dan mulai memeluk Tenten. Neji menyaksikan kejadian itu dan merasa kesal.

'Siapa mahluk aneh itu?' Pikirnya sambil melihat interaksi di antara mereka. 'Tenten pemilikku, dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan.'

"Permisi?" Neji berkata dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Oh maaf Neji," kata Tenten saat menyadari ada Neji disini, "Ini Rock Lee teman satu tim, sekaligus sahabatku, Lee ini Neji, dia akan tinggal bersamaku sementara ..."

"Aku yang akan tinggal di sisimu selamanya ingat?" katanya menyebabkan Rock Lee marah.

"Apa maksudmu tinggal selamanya dengan Tenten?"kata Lee dengan sedikit kemarahan.

"Pintar.. itulah yang kumaksud," kata Neji, "Pulanglah, kami akan melanjutkan membersihkan rumah ini"

Rock lee menatap tajam Neji dan menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak, aku akan membantu Tenten-chan, Kau tahu ada pepatah lama mengatakan. Tangan lebih banyak membuat pekerjaan ringan." kata lee penuh semangat.

"Kami tak butuh bantuanmu" Neji mulai berkata tapi Tenten memotongnya.

"Biarkan dia membantu, Terimakasih lee..."kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

'Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tenten dengan pemuda sadako sepertimu' batin Rock Lee dengan tawa yang jahat.

"Apa tujuanmu Sadako!" kata Lee sinis, "Jangan berpikir kau bisa dengan mudah mengambil Tenten dariku, Huss.. Husss..." pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Neji.

Tenten melihat bagaimana cara mereka berinteraksi dan merasakan aura gelap diantara mereka.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang' pikir gadis itu sambil menghela napas.

-TBC-

Review please... biar lanjutnya tambah semunguuuttt


	3. chapter 3

**MAKE A WISH**

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari Komik

Ah!My Goddess

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Summary :

Dunia Tenten berubah drastis sejak kemunculan seorang pemuda tampan dikamarnya dan memberikannya sebuah harapan untuk dikabulkan.

"Aku Neji, Angel First Class, lisensi tak terbatas, kuberi satu permintaan apapun itu"

'OH KAMISAMAA.. AKU SUDAH GILAA.. AKU SEPERTI ALADIN DAN LAMPU WASIATNYA.. HAHAHAAA...' Jerit batin Tenten mulai frustasi.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading~

-000-

Neji dan Tenten berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju pasar. Sepanjang perjalanan Neji diam.

'Mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?' pikir Tenten saat mereka berjalan.

"Hey Tenten-san, mengapa kau tidak punya persediaan makanan?"

Neji bergumam saat mereka berjalan.

"O..ya, Neji, apa makanan yang kau suka?" Tanya Tenten, berusaha mengakhiri kesunyian.

"Apapun yang kau masak akan ku makan" Dia berkata terus terang, membuat gadis itu mendesah frustrasi.

'Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu kalau kau merasakan masakanku, Terakhir aku masak adalah saat Lee dan Guy sensei harus dilarikan ke UGD karena masakanku' Kata Tenten dalam hati dan mereka terus berjalan. Mereka segera memasuki area pasar dan melanjutkan memasuki toko kelontong.

Tenten meraih sebuah keranjang dan menuju ke dalam, segera mengisinya dengan berbagai jenis makanan.

" Wow ." Kata Neji saat melihat keranjang itu dipenuhi dengan makanan instan. "Kenapa semuanya makanan cepat saji?"

Neji menatapnya dan mengejek, "Kau tahu, makanan itu membuat seorang gadis menjadi gendut... lagi pula itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.."

"Maaf, tapi ini yang biasa ku makan, itu makanan paling praktis dan ekonomis untuk shinobi kecil sepertiku!"kata Tenten dengan santai.

"Tidak, tidak!" Neji menyatakan, "Kau seharusnya tidak pernah makan makanan instan, itu terlalu menggemukkan."

"Hei.." Tenten tak terima, "Ini adalah makanan terbaik di dunia !"

"Tidak, tidak." kata Neji saat mereka menuju ke kasir.

"Tentu saja bisa" Tenten menghampiri meja kasir.

Neji menatapnya dan mendesah. "Aku tak suka"

Kasir melihat mereka berdebat dan bertanya-tanya apa masalahnya.

"Umm ... permisi?" Katanya, menarik perhatian pasangan itu.

"Semuanya jadi ¥ 8.205.".

Tenten mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompet beruangnya, berbisik "Maafkan aku Gama-Chan," dan menyerahkan uang kasir kepadanya. Neji menatapnya saat tenten berinteraksi dengannya dan tersenyum.

Kasir melihat ini dan tertegun, 'Kalian adalah pasangan kekasih yang serasi'

Neji dan Tenten menatapnya, "Kami bukan pasangan kekasih." Kata Tenten.

"Yeah, aku lebih suka tidak berkencan dengan gadis seperti dia." kata Neji menambahkan.

"KAU ..." Gadis itu mengeram, menghela napas dan menahan kemarahannya. Dia meraih belanjaannya dan keluar dari toko tanpa menghiraukan apakah Neji mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu aku." Neji berkata saat dia mengejarnya. Dia segera menyusulnya dan menatapnya horor. "Kau hampir meninggalkanku."

"Berisik.." Kata Tenten sinis, membuat Neji terdiam.

Tenten mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Saat mereka berjalan beberapa orang melihatnya.

"Bukankah itu Tenten?" Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ya, dan siapa yang bersamanya?" Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut runcing hitam, bekas luka merah di wajahnya, dan seekor anjing besar tepat di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang bersamanya?" Kata gadis lain, berambut pirang dengan rambut panjang memakai atasan dan rok ungu.

"Dia seksi."

"Ino, berhentilah menjadi orang sesat."kata Sakura, memukulnya.

Ino mengusap kepalanya dan memberi tatapan kesal kepada Sakura, "Itu menyakitkan." Dia bergumam hanya untuk melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju Neji dan Tenten. Ino dan Kiba mengikuti dari belakang, tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Hei Tenten!"

"Hei Sakura, Ino, Kiba" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya berkeliling desa," kata Kiba sambil membelai kepala Akamaru. "Siapa pemuda tampan yang bersamamu ini?"Sela Ino dengan tatapan memuja.

Neji tersipu mendengar komentar itu, tapi tidak menyukai cara gadis itu menatapnya. Dia bergerak merangkul Tenten. Yang lain memperhatikan dengan terkejut.

"Ini Neji, Dia pendatang baru di desa dan aku mengajaknya berkeliling konoha"

'Oh, jadi ini pemuda yang membuat Lee cemburu dan uring-uringan sejak kemarin .' Pikir Ino dengan senyum jahat internal.

"Jadi apa yang membawanya kemari?"

'Owh... Kamisama' Pikir Tenten saat ia mencoba memikirkan alasan, tapi Sakura menyelamatkannya.

"Itu pribadi! Kau seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu." Sakura berkata pada Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu." Jawab Ino.

Sakura menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Tidak, Kau hanya ingin menyebarkan gosip itu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu..?" Kata Ino polos.

"Ya, kau akan..," kata Sakura saat Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Dia berbalik menuju Tenten dan Neji saat dia tersenyum, "Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah, sampai ketemu nanti." Dia berkata sambil mendorong kedua temannya menjauh dari mereka.

"Yah, itu menyenangkan." Kata Tenten sambil mendesah dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan Neji tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi siapa mereka?" Neji bertanya saat mereka berjalan.

"Mereka teman-temanku" Kata Tenten sambil berjalan. Neji menyadari bahwa saat dia berbicara tentang mereka, dia tampak sedikit sedih.

"Itu bagus." Neji bertanya-tanya mengapa dia terlihat sangat sedih berbicara tentang teman-temannya.

"Tapi pria dengan bekas merah di wajahnya terus menatapmu"

Tenten mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu Kiba. Dia adalah temanku, dulu kami pernah dekat tapi karena sesuatu hal dia menghindariku"

"Menghindarimu, mengapa?" Neji bertanya membuat Tenten berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Wha ... oke, tidak apa-apa, bukan urusanmu.." katanya dengan nada jengkel, lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan bukan urusanku?" Neji berkata saat dia mengikuti gadis itu kembali ke rumah.

-000-

Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Dia bersenang-senang di dunia ini, tapi dia bisa melihat bahwa ada banyak bahaya. Dia diberitahu bahwa orang-orang di sini menggunakan kekuatan yang disebut chakra, campuran energi spiritual dan fisik di tubuh mereka.

Dia berhenti merenung saat sampai di gerbang. "Halo." Dia berkata dengan ramah membuat kedua penjaga gerbang itu berpaling untuk menatapnya.

Mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia cantik.

Izumo adalah orang pertama yang pulih dan perlahan tersenyum, "Halo, apa yang membawa Anda ke Konoha?"

"Saya di sini untuk melihat sepupu saya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Anda punya saudara yang tinggal disini?"

Izumo berkata, "Saya telah tinggal di sini sepanjang hidup saya dan saya belum pernah melihat orang secantik Anda."

"Wah terima kasih." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya, saya punya saudara sepupu yang tinggal di sini, dia baru saja pindah. Dia tinggal dengan gadis bernama Tenten"

"Apa maksud anda pemuda yang dibicarakan semua orang?" Kotetsu berkata, akhirnya memasuki percakapan, "Itu saudaramu?"

"Betul." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kedua orang itu tidak bisa menahan senyum juga.

Kotetsu mengeluarkan sebuah clipboard dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata, Gadis itu mengangguk dan menandatangani namanya. Dia menyerahkan clipboard itu kembali ke Kotetsu dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan dan memasuki desa meninggalkan Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk mengawasinya pergi.

"Wow," kata mereka berdua pada saat bersamaan.

Hinata berjalan mengelilingi desa dan tidak bisa tidak mengagumi semua bangunan itu. Semuanya ditempatkan dengan baik, dan tidak ada satu bangunan pun yang tampak tidak pada tempatnya. Dia terus berjalan, dan segera memasuki pusat desa.

"Wow, di sini sangat ramai." katanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia bertanya-tanya di mana saudaranya tinggal, sampai dia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Ck.. Huhh.. Tenten benar-benar beruntung kenapa dia bisa tinggal bersama dengan pemuda seksi sepertinya?" Seorang gadis berkata saat dia berjalan melewati dua temannya.

Salah satu gadis itu menatapnya dan mendesah, "Kau benar-benar player sejati Ino" Dia berkata dan melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Hey... memang dia seksi... terlihat sempurna dan mempesona" Gadis itu menambahkan, "Aku gadis normal yang memiliki daya tarik yang sehat untuk lawan jenis. Selain itu, para wanita tidak dapat menahan diri dari hal ini."

"Tapi aku pikir tidak baik untuk membicarakan pemuda itu dengan Tenten. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia bersama Tenten jadi tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan. "

"Yah... gadis sepertinya takan pernah bisa menggoda my prince Neji-kun" Ujar Ino meremehkan.

Hinata berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu, "Permisi."

Katanya, menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura berkata sambil menatap gadis di depannya. Dia harus mengakui, dia cantik. Kiba, di sisi lain, meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya.

Ino menatapnya dan mendesah.

"Angkat lidahmu dari lantai bodoh" Dia berkata dan memukul kepala Kiba lagi. Kiba mengusap kepalanya untuk mencoba meringankan rasa sakitnya dan memberi Ino tatapan kesal. Hinata menyaksikan adegan ini dan tertawa melihat kejenakaan mereka.

Dia menatap Sakura yang tampak kesal karena dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Aku ingin menanyakan apakah kau bisa menunjukan arah ke tempat gadis bernama Tenten tinggal?." Katanya, ketiganya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

Sakura menatap Hinata sesaat, lalu bertanya dengan suara dingin, "Apa urusanmu dengan Tenten?"

"Maaf, saya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang tinggal bersamanya, dia adalah saudara sepupu saya dan saya sangat ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu, jadi pemuda yang bersama dengan Tenten tadi adalah saudaramu?" Kiba berkata dengan heran.

"Ya dia Nisanku" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengomel saat mendengar ini.

'Sialan, kenapa dia harus mengenal Tenten' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kita tahu bahwa Anda mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?" Sakura menuntut.

Hinata meraih salah satu sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gambar. Itu dia dan pemuda itu dengan Tenten tadi, "Ini fotonya" Jawabnya "Ini diambil beberapa hari sebelum dia datang ke sini."

Sakura mengambil gambar itu dan bisa melihat kemiripan antara kedua orang itu, jadi dia menghilangkan sikap dinginnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saya akan menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya."

"Oh terima kasih banyak." Hinata berkata dan mengikuti kelompok itu menuju rumah Tenten.

-000-

Tenten dan Neji menyingkirkan makanan itu dalam diam. Mereka saling memandang sesekali, tapi lalu cepat berpaling.

Pemuda itu menatap Tenten saat ia menyingkirkan makanannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah tenten sedang berpikir atau tidak ingin berbicara. Hal itu membuat dia bingung betapa berbedanya gadis itu dari semua gadis yang pernah dia temui.

Mereka sepertinya memiliki masalah, tapi tidak ada yang dikatakan gadis itu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Namun Tenten adalah gadis yang berbeda Dia bisa melihat bahwa tenten adalah seorang pejuang dan tahu bagaimana cara membunuh orang. Dia ingat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dia memegang sebuah pisau ke lehernya dan menuntut untuk mengetahui siapa dia atau seharusnya dia tidak membunuhnya.

Gadis itu menggunakan kekuatan yang serupa dengan miliknya dan selalu tampak berjaga-jaga. Akhirnya, gadis itu sepertinya selalu membawa beban berat dan tidak mau memberitahunya apa itu.

'Kenapa Tenten seperti ini?' pikirnya. 'Dia tampak begitu kesepian'

Dia keluar dari renungannya saat dia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Aku akan membukanya" kata Neji dan berjalan menuju bagian depan rumah.

Saat membuka pintu, Neji melihat orang terakhir yang dia harapkan datang ketempat ini.

"Halo Neji-nii." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum di wajahnya.

Neji berdiri terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menarik hinata dengan pelukan dan berseru "Hinata-sama!"

-TBC-

Mohon tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca..

don't be a silent reader

.

.

Huhuu.. kalian sumber semangatku..


	4. chapter 4

HALLO... reader,

sekarang author nyabang

di lapak sebelah

Klo sempet mampir yahh

di WattPad

AbbasDandy


End file.
